In Minecraft Book 1: Endy's Begining
by Ender Dumorney
Summary: Story and Summary Is In Edit Mode Updates Will Not be Posted for Some Time read and review story to tell me what else I need to change
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic here please be completly honest with me beacuse i really want to improve my writing skills if its okay pm or review its okay if some things need to be changed just tell me**

**Prolouge**

**16 Earth years ago **

In a dimly lit blocky dark red room two figures seem to be arguing about a matter

the first one a bald light colored man with black eyes, a black beard, wearing a brown short sleeved shirt with gray pants and black shoes the second a brownish skined man with dark brown hair, brownish skin, dark brown beard and pure white eyes with no pupils,wearing a cyan-blue shirt , with a dark red cape, a pair of indigo jeans, and dark gray shoes this man appeared to be siting on a dark red throne made out of the same block red material in the room

"Herobrine you have to stop this act of madness" the light colored man yelled "kidnapping human beings from a different dimension is just an act of madness" "madness" herobrine said with a grin "now now big brother why are you calling this an act madness, its seems perfectly sane to me" "its an act of madness because it can cause a black hole in Minecraftia Notch yelled while pulling out an old worn out book from his pockets which can cause mobs from this dimension to be sent to another dimension" "and where have you received such information" Herobrine half whispered as he stared deeply into his big brother's black eyes "It says so in the book of law, order and justice created by our fath" "**ENOUGH**"Herobrine yelled out cutting off Notch from finishing his sentence and also causing his throne to burst into flames **"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOT TO SAY OUR AGAIN EVERYTHING I HAVE IS FOR ME AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS FOR YOU ,THERE IS NO OUR BETWEEN YOU AND ME"**

** "**What about our Father" Notch said with a look of anger on his face "the one that raised us ever since we were young ones"

**ENOUGH ****WITH THE OURS** Herobrine yelled even louder than before now causing the whole red room to be bursting with fire **I NEVER HAD THE SAME FATHER AS YOU MY FATHER WAS A REAL MAN A TRUE EVIL BEING HE WAS RESPECTED BY ALL THE MOBS AND I WILL BE AS GREAT AS HIM **

"Herobrine calm down" Notch yelled as the anger slowly left his face

**"CALM DOWN" **Herobrine yelled out now causing his throne room to tremble violently "**HOW WILL I CALM DOWN AFTER ALL THE INSULTING THINGS YOU HAVE SAID TO ME DO YOU THINK I WILL COME DOWN, HEROGUARDS" **Herobrine yelled out as two giant sized herobrines broke through the back wall** "SHOW THIS WEAKLING THE EXIT"**

"before i go" Notch said in a half whisper what do you plan on doing to the humans you have captured?  
as the heroguards stood right behind him

**RELEASE THEM ONE BY ONE IN MINECRAFTIA AND IF THEY SURVIVE THERE FIRST NIGHT ODER MY HEROGUARDS TO CAPTURE THEM AND TAKE THEM TO MY NETHER LAB WHERE I WILL EXPERIMENT ON THEM TO CREATE THE PERFECT HOSTILE MOBS**

"hope you have fun with that" Notch whispered as him and the Heroguards Disappeared

**"Oh I will Big Brother i will" **Herobrine said with a grin on his face  
as the throne room grew dim and dim until it was dimly lit and his eyes grew brighter and brighter

Well this was Chapter one i hoped you guys liked it and i will be accepting human oc and human ocs only i will need it to be like this

_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
**_Grade:_ (from 6th to 8th)**  
_**Gender:**_  
**_will they be in minecraft with The Main Character:_ (Yes Or No) **  
**_What are they to the main Character:_ ( Friend, enemy, cousin,Girlfriend Or Best Friend**  
_**Clothes:**_  
_**Shoes:**_  
**_Description:_(Tattoos,Earrings,Nose Rings,Hair Color,Hair Type,Color,Scars And Etc)**  
**_do they die while herobrine experiments on them:_ Fill Out Only If Character Gets Teleported To Minecraft**  
**_how do they look after heroBrines Expermient On Them:_Fill Out Only If Character Gets Teleported To Minecraft  
_BackGround_: (howthey met main character, where there was born, is family rich,poot etc)  
**_**Personality:**_

I WILL BE ACCEPTING 15 OCS FOR CHAPTERS 1 TO CHAPTER 7 THE 15 I LIKE WILL BE IN THE STORY


	2. Chapter 1

Endy TheeKidd

Jello People Of

It is I your leader of Minecraft

Just kidding I actually suck at hunger games….. and parkour… and hide and seek ….

Yea

Yea

Ok business time

I posted my story on dec 26 and on dec 27 I already got 4 reviews its not bad not bad at all I mean sure it's a small number but everyone has to start somewhere

Chapter 1

Endy TheeKidd

(AN:This story will be told in different POV from different OC's In the Story and a couple By Characters I made)

Endy's Pov

"Mom" I said as I opened the front door "I'm home" I'm in here she yelled from the laundry room while I closed the front door "do you need any help I said as I opened the laundry room door "no I'm okay , I was just drying the clothes" " I don't have anything I can do I said like she knew it better than anyone else in the world "nothing at all" "well aside from . . . playing on the 360 you got me for Christmas ( by the way thanks. . . again ), web surfing on the computer and calling friends from school there's nothing else to do" "what about…. Homework" she said like it was the greatest thing ever "homework I said proudly I did it all at school "what about . . . your math homework" my mother asked "oh" I answered sheepishly "now go upstairs to your room and go oh. . . your homework" my mother said as she exited the laundry room and went to the door leading to the living room and "please, she said clean your room" just as she enterted into the lving room and closed the door "why didint just go to my room I questioned myself

**3 MINUTES LATER**

**IN ENDY'S ROOM**

**Number ****1**

_Name the ordered pair if the x intercept is -2_

**Boring **I thought

_Name the ordered pair if the y intercept is 8_

**Boring **I thought again as i threw my math work book against the wall "why does math have to be so boring i said out loud as i scanned my messy room that looked like a jungle of socks shirts and pants "maybe i can clean my room and worry about homework tomorrow morning maybe ask Devain for help (AN:he will be mentioned more later on) as i started to pick up the dirty clothes around my room and turned to be face to face with the mirror and quickly glanced at my reflection (AN: main character appearance) My black hair with purple tips originally white but dyed when i was 7,the black scars over both of my eyes (reason will be told later on) My dark . . .purple eyes that made me become a laughing stock in my school (AN:His eyes are really violet) tired of looking at my face I backed up and looked at my usual every day wear my black Jeremiah 'Rogue' Twill Jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath my black boot cut jeans and finally my Black and Purple high top Nike Air Force 1 well at least my clothes look alright and not weird like my eyes i thought while thinking about my albinism (AN: check out to know more) my older sister Elizabeth Knocked rapidly on my door Endy she yelled as she interupted from my thinking of my albinism :what is it Eliz i said as i opened my door and looked at my 17 year old sister with her pure white hair and red eyes (AN:albinism) and wearing today her Delta Dri T shirt with her Joe Fresh™ Slim-Fit Moto Jeans and finally her black Flat Sandals "You Have to come down stairs quick she said with worry in her voice, why whats going on i asked nervously "its something on T.V about auntie Fiona", "and its not good" she yelled as she ran downstairs

Ok people Thats Chapter 1 Hoped you Liked it But i have a feeling that it wasnt as good as the prologue if it wasnt PM ME WHAT MISTAKES I MADE 45% of ideas do to najee because of his mobs kingdom and 5% goes to con ember becauses of his Fighting the good Fight And i know i only mentioned 2 oc's in this chapter the first one devain by Conember and the second one Elizabeth Theekid Nickname Eliz By me Since im not receiving enough girl OC's and i will intoduce the other OC's later on and 12 OC Spots remaining And I _might_ Put chapter 2 on dec-30, 28 or 31...Yea And Thats It

GoodBye readers and please put more reviews if u have any questions or OC's

And If i Made A mistake Or you Didnt like something in this chapter PM me

EndyTheKid14 Ocuto, blaze, bird out (Hint Hint . . HINT)

(if u dont understand the ocuto blaze bird thing look in the reviews for anything that relates to a bird blaze or octopus/SQUID


	3. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter 2 of in Minecraft but before I start it there's a couple things I need to say first there is 12 oc spots remaining so if u want your OC in the story **PUT HIM/HER IN THE REVIEWS** (clears thorat) yea second is that before endy goes to Minecraft at least 2 more chapters need to past and finally **ENDY DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU SAY HIS EYES ARE VIOLET** (clears throat again) enjoy chapater 2 of in Minecraft

* * *

"what do you mean its not good" i yelled as I took off my jacket and threw it on my bed "Endy just come down NOW" My sister yelled at me from down stairs "ok i yelled back as i ran down the house's elliptical black stairs left my shoes at the last step and walked on the white carpet with my socks and turned my head and saw a sight that disturbed my very soul my mother crying something she promised never to do when my dad died 4 years ago, when my mother cries she isnt like a normal person at all her eyes which are brown looks like there black her tears everywhere and her nose red as my sister eyes "what happened" i said as i fought the ugre to run away "auntie fiona's gone " my sister answered while trying to calm down my mother " as in dead "i said over my mother's loud bawling "no as in missing here one minute here and gone the next" what do you mean here one minute and gone the next" i yelled out , "here watch the news" my sister said as she got a tissue from the brown coffe table , wiped my mothers nose and handed me the remote "i turned off the T.V when Mom's cying gotted out of control" she said while i turned on the T.V and turned up the volume "I repeat" the news reporter on the T.V said " Thirity people have just vanished into thin air .

* * *

Ok i know this chapter is short shorter than all the other ones 300 to 400 word shorter i made but i will make it up to you guys before winter break is over by upload 2-3 chapters in one day (if homework doesent come in the way) I still need some more OC's if I dont get 30 Before the january 10th i'll just make my own but making 12 OC's is going to take a lotof time which might cause me to post a new chapter in the third week of febuary so please people **GIMME SOME OC'S FOR THE LOVE OF THIS STORY** thank you fr your potatoes and cookies (::) (::) (::)


	4. Chapter 3

YELLOW READERS IT'S ME… AGAIN I HAVE A COUPLE OF THINGS TO SAY….. AGAIN #1 Con Ember I Didn't lie when I told you that I was going to post a new chapter in your honor I started and then got hit by a car ( a truck to be exact) I was writing and my little Sister wanted to play a game outside and I just couldn't say no she wanted to play a game of MC tag (a game she made) she puts on her creeper mask I put my enderman mask and she tries to catch me And then long story short **I GOT HIT BY A ********* (Words Erased ) **TRUCK **but don't worry I am okay just a broken leg and a couple of broken bones #2 while I was in the hospital I read the reviews and I thank every single one of you guys that gave me a review and finally # 3 this chapter is dedicated to all my OC'S STAY STRONG

Chapter 3

"What doses he means by thirty people have just vanished into thin air" I yelled as Elizabeth dragged my mother upstairs

"And where are you taking mom?" I asked as I turned to look at my less red eyed drowsy mother "I'm taking he to her room Elizabeth said as she continued dragging my mother

"So just continue watching?" I asked her "yea and go to Auntie Fiona's and Uncle George's house when you're done" she said as she helped my now on the floor mother who was bawling like a newborn infant at the sound of her sister's name

"I'll go" I said knowing it was one of the best things I could have done for my cousins Dax and Sadie, "but how are you going to know what fully happened to auntie Fiona" she said as she opened my mothers bedroom door and dragged my mother to her bed "I'll get the info at their house" I yelled as I walked and opened the front door

"You want me to drive you" she said as she walked down the black elliptical stairs

"No I'll ride my bike" I yelled out as I opened our white French doors and was shocked to see my very close friend Devain McNeill and my friend Rosalinda Fox A.K.A Devain McNeil's Girlfriend B.K.A Rosalinda McNeil

Devain with his Black Hooded Faux-Leather-Sleeve Varsity Jacket, yellow undershirt ,Black Levi's 514 Straight-Leg Jeans, and his black and yellow converse all star hi sneakers and Rosalinda with her black under arm long sleeve undershirt, red vest and black jeans with her silver rose earrings wearing her black converses with red laces

"Hey Endy" Devain and Rosalinda said in unison

"Hey" i replied

"we heard about your auntie" Devain said

"I know" I said as i looked at their faces while stuffing my hands in my pockets

Devain with his slightly tanned skin, grayish blue eyes and dirty blonde hair  
Rosalinda with her black eyes, pale skin and long moderately brown hair

"Is there anything you want us to do" Devain said while rubbing the scar he had over his right eye  
"you know like run after a bus for no reason" he added as all three of us smiled remembering when we were all just crazy reckless 4th graders  
"Well I am going to my Aunties and Uncles House maybe you guys can come with me" I said after the small memory moment we all had

"Sure Endy we'll go" Rosalinda said but wouldn't we feel more relaxed if more people came with us ?  
because i know for sure me and Devain aren't good at breaking the bad new" she added while she and Devain turned to look at me

"Wait" I said suddenly aware of what they were thinking "you people really think that I Endy TheeKidd can go tell those people that their mom also my auntie is missing"

"Well... yeah aren't you their cousin ?" Devain asked

"the cousin that loved them ever since they were born" Rosalinda added

"Guys I cant do it, even if I could I wouldn't have asked you to come with me i'm not good with words"

"You're so good with words that you made that *sexy brains girl* Serena fall in love with you" Rosalinda said "why cant you just say to your cousins your mom's gone and disappeared" she added while I tried to cover my blushing cheeks

"Look its different in a whole different way" I said after my blushing had lessened I don't like seeing Dax and Sadie hurt by something someone said especially when that someone is me" "because it can really tear their heart apart Something I really hate doing" I added with a tension so heavy that seemed like it would take years to remove

"Maybe we should stop talking and start inviting " Devain said as the unnoticeable tension slowly left the air

"Yeah maybe we should" I said as i slowly took my iPhone 5s from my pocket and began to search in my contacts for The one and only Serena B.K.A the one for me.

* * *

**This Is My Longest One Ever**

*sexy brains girl* Meaning to me in this story a sexy girl with brains is it not obvious

People I Am DONE with this chapter (Im So HAPPY) The chapter i was supposed to update week ago but because of a dam truck my mother says I have to drink alot of milk. eat alot of fat free plain yogurt and "rest" after i do my homework and every time i try to update a chapter she stops me and either tells me Drink MORE milk. EAT MORE yogurt or tell your brother to stop chasing cars and people he see on the street but at the end of the day when i feel tired (Impossible to believe after all that resting but drinking all that milk makes me sleepy) An angel comes and chat with me An when that angel flies away on her beautiful godly wings after chatting with me I have the strength to  
limp across my room without my crutches  
get my laptop  
and work on the chapter **(Was that REALLY necessary...Yes. Yes it was)  
**So don't thank me **Thank that angel** the angel name will not be stated so dont ask for her name if u would like to **Thank Her** just post a review that says **Thank You Beautiful Angel**

Something really tells me i OVER did It


	5. Chapter 4 first oc pov

**Endy:** Hey guys its ME!

**Audience: ***Silence*

**Endy: **Don't you people remember me I'm Endy TheeKidd The writer of In Minecraft

**Audience: ***Silence*

**Endy:** I Gave out Cookies, pie and potatoes... FOR FREE

**Audience: ***Silence*

***Cricket chirps in background***

**Endy:** You know what SCREW IT THERE'S A SWORD TRAINING SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER LIKE IT, THANK NOX ARCANA FOR THE SWORD TRAINING IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Audience:** *CHEERS*

* * *

**"You're late." My Uncle words, vague and rough, sounded from behind me.**

I whirled around at the sound of his voice to see him leaning against one of the five pillars encasing the training zone. The training grounds had been decided to be built in a remote area—a clearing of trees and brushwood—to avoid distraction. The stone floor of the training zone consisted of a matrix of spiral patterns that were covered with thin tinges of sand, and the sun nestled halfway between the pine trees, giving the sky a slight orange haze mixed with a pink hue.

"Sorry," I quickly covered up. "I ran into something important on the way." Thinking of the un symmetry classroom I fixed up

My Uncle regained his usual, graceful stance. He was wearing a thick, black ballistic vest that covered his upper torso over his clothes. A sword was sheathed at his side, and I realized that I forgot mine at home.

**_Shit_****.**

"Predictable." My Uncle murmured as he reached for an extra Symmetry Swiss Longsword behind one of the pillars before tossing it to me. I caught the grip of the handle mid-air. He then threw me a black vest to protect me from the blades' impact.

"Why did we have to use real swords again? Isn't this training?" I asked, tugging the vest above my head and over my torso.

"You've already learned to use the wooden makeshift swords. Now, you need to know how to handle a real one."

**_Well,_**** that's ****_good news_****. I thought as My Uncle raised his sword shoulder-level.**

"Ready?"

I nodded, taking the opening position for action.

"Ready."

My Uncle charged at me with his blade ready to attack.

I danced to the side to miss the sudden lunge, simultaneously hurling my blade against his in hopes of knocking it out of his grip, but to no avail. My Uncle swung his sword at my feet, but I leaped into the air to dodge the attack.

I swiftly walked in reverse, swinging my sword to block each of Tristan's attempts to hit me with the blade. I kept my elbows bent, allowing the blade of my sword to close the space between me and My Uncle. My sword was lengthier, while his was shorter. I would need to keep my distance.

The blades of our swords clanged together, the sharp sound echoing off the stone floor, the impact of the iron blades sending sparks to fly.

"Remember," I heard My Uncle say through the clanging steel of the Symmetry blades. "If you're pointing your sword while facing your opponent, be ready to tilt your sword and block or dodge, or it could leave a weakness."

My Uncle sent an attack with a swift arch of his sword. I curved my sword to right, fending off his effort to stab me.

"Watch your opponent carefully. Notice his eyes; where he is preparing to strike. Before the attack, his shoulders and fists may tense."

My Uncle's shoulders grew broad and ridged for a fraction of a second, and I leaped out of the way just as he lunged for my Uncle held the offense, his steady hands encircling the hilt, while I skirted agilely to the side. The two of us battled in a blur of rapid blows, locked in combat until someone's sword was stripped.

I didn't notice that My Uncle had backed me into a pillar until he uttered another hint. "Watch your back while in combat. Attacks and defenses won't be playing much of a role unless you know your surroundings."

I eyed the Symmetry pillar behind me and skipped to the side while simultaneously dodging an attack.

Without warning, My Uncle swept his foot against the silt that blanketed the stone floor, throwing sand into my eyes. I lowered my guard for a fraction of a second to wipe the sand from my eyes.

Big mistake.

With a violent arc of his sword, My Uncle sent mine flying out of my hands and landing on the other side of the training zone. Before I could do anything, his feet swept under mine, knocking me on my back. My Uncle stood over me, targeting the sword inches away from my chest.

Breathing heavily, I stared up at him in disbelief. Some sand in my eyes was all it took to take me down? I was worse than I thought.

My Uncle spun the sword in his hand, creases of discontent lining his features. "Not quick enough." He held his hand out to me in a gesture to help me up. I took it and regained my standing position.

Sweat glistened on my forehead as I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I retrieved my sword from where it had fallen and made my way back to My Uncle.

"Lance" My uncle said as we went walked straight ahead to where the private plane awaited us "when will you truly know the way of the Tamiya-ryu and the Jigen-ryu

sword fighting styles, its been over 3 years

"Uncle whats the point of knowing those styles when i already know the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, Ono-ha Itto-ryu and the Hiraki-Ashi, Kote-Uchi" (Can You Pronounce them)

"The more styles you know Lance the better the chances you have in beating your opponent"  
Frustrated because I have to learn more sword styles I furiously sped ahead and took the seat right behind the pilot

"Good afternoon" The pilot said as my uncle took a seat right behind me

"Good afternoon to you too Philip, and could you drop Lance off at his Father's Mansion if it wouldnt be any trouble me at the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu academy"

"Of course it wouldn't be any trouble at all for me to do so"

"And Lance" My uncle said clearly not seeing how mad I was "study this and i want you to recite by head in two weeks" Handing me a sheet of paper

"two is not symmetrical" I mumbled loud enough for my uncle to hear

"And I dont care" My Uncle said as i read the paper with the big bold letters

* * *

**LANCE TENSHI HERE ARE TIPS AND WARNINGS U NEED YOU TO MEMORIZE IN 2 WEEKS**

**TIPS**

Conserve your energy. It is well-known among veterans that a fight to the death takes an incredible amount of effort, so don't waste your time with fancy maneuvers or unnecessary motion. Your survival may depend on this.Where you are standing isn't worth dying for. If you always move in a linear fashion, or just stand still, you limit yourself, and a cunning enemy can take advantage of this. Be prepared to utilize the terrain fully, and move in whatever fashion the situation calls for.Choose your weapons carefully, and if possible, carry more than one weapon. Weapons bend, break, or become wrong for the circumstance. Be sure to carry a combination of weapons that can serve in multiple situations, and that complement each other as well as your strengths. Don't combine things such as two broadswords and a bastard sword, try carrying a rapier and bastard sword so they complement each other.Remember if you're pointing your sword while facing them be ready to tilt your sword and block or dodge or it could leave a weakness.Accuracy is more vital than power.Maintain your balance. Keep your weight evenly balanced on both your feet; only ever have one foot not on the ground at a time. Never cross your feet as this will throw you off balance; only the slightest bit of force can knock you over. There is a reason that almost all martial arts stress balance (except for one or two weird ones where you're constantly falling and recovering) - it gives you more options to move.If at all possible, avoid fighting more than one person. If you must fight many opponents, try to maneuver them so that they interfere with each other, and thus enable you to deal with each one individually.Watch your opponent carefully. Notice where he/she is looking - this may be the area where he's/she's preparing to strike. When your opponent is about to attack, his/her fists and shoulders may tense for a second.Training is vital. If you practice very hard, perhaps 10% of what you know will be available to you during combat. You must be able to act instinctively, without thought. Basic techniques lend themselves well to this, which is why they are called 'basics'. Be sure to train yourself constantly in these essentials, for much of the time, they will be the only things you have to fall back on. It generally takes about two months to learn a technique fully, but only one month to lose it.Know your sword and sword style, and what both are designed for and capable of. A sword is a tool and is designed to do a certain task. They are not magical and will not exceed their design. Plan ahead based on this knowledge. Is your sword light and nimble, designed for stabbing? Or a heavy one capable of a single body-severing, but potentially slower stroke? Or a razor blade made to cut? Each has weaknesses and strengths, as do the styles accompanying them. Knowing the limits and abilities of yours and your enemy's sword and style is the key to winning.

**WARNINGS**

Expect to be cut, or worse. A warrior who is worried about his own skin tends to freeze up in the middle of battle.The most important thing to remember is that swordplay is not "play". It is very serious business to draw a sword. Swords were designed for killing, no other purpose. Treat a sword with the same respect as a firearm and others will treat you with respect.Sword twirling is usually reserved only for drum majors leading a marching band. In combat sword twirling can result in losing the grip on your sword, as well as leave you exposed to attack. That said, doing a "windmill" with a two-handed blade can leave a less experienced fighter intimidated - though it is tiring, and is not advisable against a more experienced opponent.It is said that the greatest warrior is the one who never has to draw his sword. This can mean that a swordsman has only himself to compare to, and doesn't need to test himself against an opponent. More practically, if you are in a true sword fight, seriously consider running away. Sword fighting is a good way to get killed, and is very hard to explain to the authorities (hence why duels are illegal). A three inch thrust or slice in your neck/face area is fatal or debilitating, 80% of the time. This means that the most likely outcome of a real sword fight is that the "loser" dies fast, and the "winner" dies slow. If you survive a sword fight without injury, consider yourself lucky, and try to avoid such things in the future. If the unfortunate does happen, and you are hurt, seek medical attention immediately.In an actual combat situation, the rules in a competition don't apply. There are no points or time-outs, and that honor codes except personal ones don't apply. This is a case were you may gain advantage over your opponent by knowing what kind of person he is and playing off of personal codes of honor or ego.Remember that there are no awards for 2nd place in a sword fight. 1st place means you are still standing when the fight is over. 2nd place leaves you dead. This means that, once you set out to fight someone with a sword, or indeed, any weapon, your ultimate goal is survival, not a prize.When using a two-handed blade, keep your arms from crossing. You lose much of your maneuverability, which can be disastrous. Use the "lever" grip described above.Staying on the defensive is only partially effective. In historic German style swordplay, keeping your opponent on the defensive is the best way to keep them from attacking. Use with care.It's a cliché, but always expect the unexpected. There never were any clearly defined rules of sword fighting other than survival. Your opponent could kick at you, throw dirt in your face, or any one of a thousand other things to distract you. Remember that these are tactics that you can also employ.Never, ever turn around. Although flashy and cool, it is largely ineffective, and doesn't work. Turning your back to your opponent, even for a second, can have fatal consequences, so don't do it!Never, ever let go of your sword. A single blow on an airborne sword will send it flying, making you defenseless. Unless you've got more than one sword to waste, keep your hands on your weapon.

_**FROM YOUR UNCLE**_

* * *

Great I thought Sword Fighting has homework involved

* * *

**okay people I am done with this chapter **

**this was told in Lance's POV because I had to find a way to make it up to his creator because i never mentioned his name not even once in the previous chapters there is still Oc spots remaining and i PLAN on putting lemon is that okay with you guys Leave a review saying yes or no or why you dont want it and i wil write your OC names in a hat the one I Pick Is Going to be told in that OC's POV for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys it me Endy TheKid 14 and i am here to tell you guys the story is being cancelled

**ALL OC'S: WHAT!**

Just kiding Im actually here to tell you that there will not be anymore symertical shapes and items

**Lance:** You cant do this to me! Symertical shapes are my life if you dont put them back IMMA KILL YOU!

im just kidding Lance

**Lance:** Oh...I knew that

Im here to tell you people that the fcat is coming up and I REALLY NEED TO study and review all my past lessons because if i score low on the Fcat I MIGHT fail or get an intensive class

**Serena:** Does that mean you will stop thinking of me... and the others

Nope I will never stop thinking about you... and the others (I still cant decide)

**Endy: **because youre not going to post a chapter in a couple of months does that mean we will be...forgotten

**Devain:** We wont be forgotten he will be gone for just a couple of days

make it a month...or two

**Devain and Endy:** Yeah We ARE going to be forgotten

Relax guys new stuff will be given to all of you

**Elizabeth: **Will I get NEW clothes and shoes and at least 3 dozen of nail polishes

**ALL OC'S LOOK AT ELIZABETH**

**Eliabeth: **what a girl has to stay sexy

**Endy: **why dont you say freaky instead

**ELIAZBETH GARBS HER SHOE AND THROWS IT AT ENDY MISSING AND HITTING ROSALINDA INSTEAD**

**Rosalinda:** ELIZABETH YOU HAVE GOTTEN TO FAR!

**Elizabeth: **You know me and you have never been on friendly terms

**Rosalinda:**Maybe its because your a freaky byatch

**ROSALINDA AND ELIZABETH GET INTO A AGRUMENT**

**Lance:**can I get a new sword the legendary symterical sword

sure but thats going to be later on dont you want anything endy

**Endy:** Some new OC'S and a chapter dedicated to Serena

Devain

**Devain: **The power to control fire with my mind

ok now i will open up a portal to get your items

**OPENS A PORTAL AND AT LEAST 5 DIFFERENT OC'S JUMP OUT**

**Drake Masters: WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY!**

Soon my friend soon

**Jumps in portal with previous OC's with open hands waiting for their gifts**

**PORTAL CLOSES**


End file.
